Chinese culinary art is extensive and profound and has a variety of cooking techniques, which mainly comprise: stir frying, stewing, deep frying, boiling, steaming, pan frying, grilling, etc. The essence of various cooking techniques is to cook ever-changing dishes with various tastes and flavors by changing food match and controlling heating. Up to now, cooking process involves a lot of manual labor and relies very much on the cooker's experience and skills.
There exist some automated cooking machines. However, the wok devices employed by these existing cooking machines have disadvantages of low heating speed, bad stir-fry effect and low automation level.